The objectives of our study are to: 1) confirm that tissue culture of human skin explants results in prolonged or permanent survival when transplanted to an allogeneic recipient; 2) explore the mechanism of alteration of cultured skin immunogenicity; and 3) delineate the clinical applications of allogeneic transplantation of tissue cultured skin. The objectives will be achieved by the following methods: 1) Confirmation of survival will be achieved by analysis of Barr bodies and HL-A typing--specifically by differentiating the epidermal and dermal skin components. 2) The mechanisms will be explored by histology and vital dye uptake of endothelium, by testing cellular and humoral immunity, and by comparing with controls of fresh skin from the same donor, and by analysis of HL-A compatibility. 3) The clinical application will be delineated by specific grouping of patients according to their immune capability (a) immunologically competent, b) compromised response, c) alloimmunized, d) "privileged site") then by analyzing these groups in regard to various objective and subjective characteristics of their cultured skin grafts. If confirmed, this method would be a major breakthrough for clinical transplantation of skin.